


Longing

by kittytama



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gentle, Kissing, Longing, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably ooc, Romance, Shallow Penetration, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytama/pseuds/kittytama
Summary: Drinking leads to longing, which leads to...





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first time trying to write fanfic. I'm pretty shy and nervous about sharing (particularly because writing isn't my strong suit), but I had fun writing this. I really hope you like it, even if it might be very OOC/rushed (I was a little too eager as I wrote this, haha). Be gentle with me! I'm thinking next time, I want to write either KeiRika or AkaRika. I love those pairings too, in addition to this one. :D I promise I'll write better next time. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.

Rika's eyes drifted to the midnight sky, wine glass in hand. It was half-empty; at least, she felt it was such. By now, Hanyuu would be whining like a spoiled child, begging Rika to stop drinking so much. “You shouldn't drink that stuff! It's gross and makes me feel all weird! Au au au!” she'd say. Where was she, anyway? She was probably off doing her own thing. That was fine, though. It was a little lonely without Hanyuu's commotion, though. Warmth flooded her system, most likely from the wine. At least, she was fairly certain it was the wine. Was it, though? She took another sip from her half-empty glass, just to confirm. There wasn't much difference in how her body felt, though. It wasn't unusual for her to warm up while drinking, but tonight felt very different. It really was lonely without Hanyuu around. Sure, Satoko was asleep in the other room, but it wasn't the same. They were best friends, and Rika treasured her deeply. But the bond Rika and Hanyuu had was something much different. 

There was that warmth again. Rika heaved a sigh. “I guess it's not the wine...” She wore a wry smile as she thought of her lifelong companion. No, not lifelong—her companion of many lives long. She was something of Rika's guardian, always watching after her, always teaching her the ways of the world. Rika was never alone, in that sense. Hanyuu was always there with her, supporting her as best she could... even if their views clashed from time to time. 

Now, as Rika sat there lost in such thoughts, her body heated up further, a longing filling her very depths. Her cheeks were a deep crimson. It wasn't like Rika to lose her cool like this; something was wrong. But it felt strangely right all at once. She gently stroked along her arm in an attempt to comfort herself. “Mm... hahh...” Instead, goosebumps raised on her skin, as the heat raised in her. “Hanyuu...” She continued to caress her body—from her arms, to her small chest, to her stomach... Her movements were slow and deliberate. How would Hanyuu touch her right now, if she knew how much she needed this right now? Rika tried to picture it. Hanyuu was always so warm and caring. Surely her caresses would be tender, full of care. Even though she was rubbing over the soft fabric of her nightgown, Rika was panting now. And, of course... her pussy was tingling, hot and eager for stimulation. She bit her lip, trying to calm down a little bit. But.. then again... it felt so good. She couldn't resist stroking along her stomach, even lower to between her legs. 

Her hand gently cupped her pussy, like she imagined Hanyuu's would. She was getting lightheaded thinking of Hanyuu loving her like this. Giving her attention and care she so desperately needed. For now, though, Rika's fingers danced along the cotton panties covering her needy pussy, from her entrance which was soaking through the fabric to her hard clit. Rika couldn't help but squeal a little. “H-Hanyuu...!” Through so many lifetimes, Hanyuu was always by her side, keeping an eye on her until the very end. Sharing smiles. Sharing tears. Sharing conflict. They saw so much together, hand in hand. Even though the night wasn't unusual in that Hanyuu went off and did whatever she wanted sometimes, it was painful this particular night. An ache filled Rika's heart as she continued playing with herself, thinking of her companion. Longing. She was longing for Hanyuu. But why? 

It didn't take much thinking. Not that Rika could think much—her mind was fuzzy, pleasure building and building. She did her best to stifle her moans so as not to wake Satoko in the other room, but it was impossible to stay totally quiet. “A-Ahh... hahh... please... Hanyuu...!” Rika's eyes shut tightly as she pressed her free hand against the floor, rubbing herself with the same desperation as the desire for Hanyuu to return. “I-I need you... so much... Hanyuu... Aaahh!!” 

“A-Au au au...! R-Rika, wh-what are you doing?!” 

Rika froze like a deer caught in headlights at the sudden voice in the room. Not even a second later, there was Hanyuu. Her cheeks were red, a flustered expression on her face. She fidgeted about nervously, averting her gaze. “E-Erm, I'll, um, leave you alone. S-Sorry for interrupting you...” 

“No. Don't leave...” It wasn't like Rika to lose her cool so much. It wasn't like her to feel sadness at the prospect of being left alone—especially not by her lifelong companion. She gazed at Hanyuu, her eyes full of desperation. Hanyuu looked at Rika and approached her timidly. 

“U-Umm, you know, my body feels all warm and stuff... I figured it was because you were drinking like usual.” Her gaze fell on the nearly empty wine glass by Rika. “But it's not that kind of warmth... it's like this... deeper warmth. It's overwhelming. Are you feeling okay, Rika?” Hanyuu rested a hand on Rika's shoulder to ease Rika's worries. She shivered at the feeling of her companion's hand there. It was more gentle than her own touches earlier. The warmth only increased. 

Rika's dark purple eyes met Hanyuu's. She pulled Hanyuu close to her, kissing her suddenly. Hanyuu's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she closed them, wrapping her arms around Rika. They weren't in the same body, but they knew what the other was feeling. The heat filled both of them. Soft kisses became heated quickly. Rika's tongue gently skimmed along Hanyuu's bottom lip, as if asking permission for entry. Hanyuu parted her lips, letting her tongue meet with Rika's as they shared a passionate, deep kiss. Her fingers lovingly combed through Rika's dark blue hair. The kiss felt like it lasted many of their lifetimes. Eventually, they broke the kiss. Hanyuu was breathing heavily, her face more red than before; the same could be said of Rika. 

“R-Rika, umm, what brought that on...?” 

“Hanyuu, I...” 

It shouldn't be so difficult for Rika to be straightforward with her feelings. Yet, she was hesitating. Hanyuu waited patiently though, a kind smile on her face. 

“We've been through so much together. And there's a lot I want to see with you,” Rika began. “You've been watching over me this whole time. For that, I'm grateful. You've kept me company for so long.” Hanyuu nodded as she listened. 

“But... you know, I think I'm starting to appreciate you in a different way. Something changed tonight. I felt so lonely while you were gone. I know, it's not like me. But... I couldn't stop thinking about how much I missed you, and how much I wanted you, and...” A gentle giggle was the response Rika got. She wanted to scowl, but Hanyuu's words caught her by surprise. 

“I love you, Rika.” She pulled Rika close, stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head. It wasn't like Rika to lose her cool. Hanyuu knew this. She could sense what Rika wanted to say, though. The feeling was mutual. Once again, they shared a passionate kiss, the heat building in their bodies. This time, it wasn't Rika's hands caressing her trembling, warm body. It was Hanyuu's. Her hands carefully stroked along Rika's skin, more gentle than she ever imagined possible—it was almost as if Hanyuu was barely touching her at all. Rika whimpered and mewled under Hanyuu's loving touch. 

One of Hanyuu's hands eventually found its way between Rika's leg, cupping it. “Wow, i-it's so hot, Rika...” Rika nodded, her eyes clouding over in pleasure as Hanyuu's fingers danced along her pussy over her panties, which were now soaked. Rika bucked her hips along Hanyuu's hand, craving the release she almost gave herself. 

“Kiss me, Hanyuu,” Rika commanded, pulling Hanyuu close enough so they could share more passionate kisses as Hanyuu gave Rika so much love. As they basked in the sheer love together. Hanyuu, becoming brave in the aroused heat, slid her hand beneath Rika's panties, rubbing her directly. Rika's eyes shut tight once again, panting and whimpering as Hanyuu's fingers became slick with her juices. 

“R-Rika, umm, sh-should I...?” Hanyuu rested a finger against her entrance, rubbing oh so carefully. Rika took deep breaths to relax, bringing one of her own hands down to rub at her hard, swollen clit. She nodded, over and over, as Hanyuu began to slowly slide the tip of her finger inside of Rika's tight, barely-used pussy. 

“A-Aahh, Hanyuu...! Mm...!” Hanyuu cradled Rika close as possible, not pushing too far into Rika as to hurt her. Even if there was a little bit of discomfort, it was nowhere near as bad as the pain they endured together during all those lifetimes. All the sadness. But Hanyuu knew not to push much further than that. She wanted to give Rika the tender care she deserved. So she shallowly penetrated Rika's pussy with just the tip of her finger, occasionally pulling it out to focus on rubbing her pussy lips instead. She gave Rika a warm smile as she slid her fingertip back inside. Rika was panting, shaking, as Hanyuu was giving her so much pleasure. She could barely stand it anymore; she was getting close. They were both sweating, pleasure filling them as Rika's climax rapidly approached. 

“Hanyuu...! I-I'm gonna... cum...!” 

It was Hanyuu's turn to nod over and over as she gave Rika so much love. “Yes... Rika, cum for me...” 

A few more gentle thrusts, and rubbing on Rika's clit, was all it took for her to come undone in Hanyuu's arms. Tears of pleasure flowed from her eyes as she tried to stifle her orgasmic squeals; instead, Hanyuu's lips met with hers once more as she came hard. 

After a while, Rika climbed into her futon, a sweaty mess. Her hair was a bit messed up, too. She patted a spot in her futon for Hanyuu. 

“Let's rest a while... I could use it. No, we could use it.” 

And so they held each other, soaking in the comfort and love shared between them.


End file.
